


Pictures of you

by BeccastielDW



Category: Dawson's Creek, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dawson's creek set, Kinda AU, M/M, Photography, Twink, Young!Jensen, twink!Jensen, young!Misha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccastielDW/pseuds/BeccastielDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah babe, put yourself on a display for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kevin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kevin), [Anja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja/gifts), [franzi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=franzi), [anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna/gifts), [Kaeos (Tennyo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/gifts), [wendy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy/gifts), [Tennyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/gifts), [everyone in the tinychat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+in+the+tinychat), [you know who you are;](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=you+know+who+you+are%3B), [amaelangel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amaelangel).



                                                  

 

"Yeah babe, put yourself on display for me."

Jensen sighed tiredly.

"Mish…"

"Move your hips up? Part your legs wider… yeah just like that."

"Just for info, how much time your little kink *cough* obsession *cough* will last?"

"Oh it just started Jen…" smiled the the other man.

The young actor moaned this time, he wanted this photo-shoot slash torture to be over, sometimes his boyfriend was a pain in the ass.

They met on the set of Dawson’s Creek, an actor broke his leg and couldn't film so they had to replace him. It turned out to be this weird guy called Misha. “Seriously? Misha?” he said when he first heard the name. He wears ugly ass sweaters and say the weirdest things at the most unexpected moments.

Jensen was always wondering what was going on with him and they danced awkwardly around each other for a bit, Jensen could feel Misha’s eyes on him very often and it made him feels weird.

Everything was awkward around Misha. Or that’s he thought ! Because basically everyone loved him and the fans were crazy about his character. And he had to admit Misha was a great actor and he seemed to be someone great as well so why was he feeling that way? It hit the fan when everyone started the gay jokes about their characters. His character was so not gay he would know, damn it !

Someday he just took the courage to bring a coffee to Misha to talk and maybe bond a bit after a scene and they ended up making out in Misha’s trailer. Turn out his character may still be straight but HE wasn’t. Misha soothed his little gay panic with kisses and reassurances about his masculinity and it just worked, he accepted himself. All the awkwardness completely dissolved this day, it was just some “non-acknowledged sexual tension”.

They started going out together and he even outed himself arriving to The People Choice’s Award on the red carpet holding hands with his Mish. Misha was amazing, smart, funny and protective and sweet, he gave him reassurance, he accepted him as what he was, even helped him accepting himself.

But God the man and his kinks….

When Misha asked if he could take pictures of him to fill a kink he has, he said sure, why not? But that was far more time than he thought and he was tired to change clothes and do all those silly poses.

Why was he humoring him, again? Oh right he was in love with that kinky idiot.

"Oh that was great Jen ! Do that again with your mouth open like you were pleasuring yourself."

Jensen rolled his eyes but made a sensual pose, he now had an idea on how to stop this endless photo-shoot Misha investigated…

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it ?  
> Didn't meant to write a fic just made an edit because in the tiny cockles chat we were talking about twink!Jensen and I wanted to make a post, I typed two sentences and this happened (I swear it always happen like that :p )  
> So do you want me to write part two ?  
> Sorry it's not beta-ed (English is not my first language) I will have to ask someone and the second chapter will be beta-ed first I swear.


End file.
